duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
CMV: Scrooge
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of Scrooge from The Muppet Christmas Carol. Song: * Scrooge Song From: * The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Christmas Video Intro (2017)) * (Fade in from black) * (Opening Scene from Twas the Fight Before Christmas) * Fievel Mousekewitz: When a cold wind blows it chills you chills you to the bone. * Smurfette: But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart like years of being alone. * Ash Ketchum: It paints you with indifference like a lady paints with rouge. * Artemis: And the worst of the worst... * Luna: The most hated and cursed... * Artemis: Is the one that we call Scrooge. (Yeah!) * Chip: Unkind as any... * Dale: And the wrath of many... * Chip: This is Ebeneezer Scrooge. * Cast from Pocahontas: Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug. * Cast from Moana (How Far I'll Go): There goes Mr. Grim. * Cast from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Adventures in Squirrelsitting): If they gave a prize for being mean, the winner would be him. * Jaq and Gus: Oh, Scrooge he loves his money 'cause he thinks it gives him power. * Cast from Spongebob Squarepants: If he became a flavor you can bet he would be sour! * Danny: Even the vegetables don't like him. * Cast from The Hunchback of Notre Dame: There goes Mr. Skinflint. * Cast from Pinocchio: There goes Mr. Greed. * Max Taylor and Rex Owen: The undisputed master of the underhanded deed. * Cast from The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze: He charges folks a fortune for his dark and drafty houses. * Cast from The Little Mermaid: Us poor folk live in misery... * Mike: It's even worse for mouses. * Jenny McBride: Please, sir, I want some cheese. * Cast from The Chipmunk Adventure (My Mother): He must be so lonely he must be so sad. * He goes to extremes to convince us he's bad * He's really a victim of fear and of fright * Look close and there must be a sweet man inside. * Lulu Caty: Naaaah! Uh-uh! * Cast from Dragon Tales: There goes Mr. Outrage. * Cast from The Great Mouse Detective: There goes Mr. Sneer. * Scrappy Doo: He has no time for friends or fun. * Scooby Doo: His anger makes that clear. * Lightning McQueen and Mater: Don't ask him for a favor 'cause his nastiness increases. * Johnny: No crust of bread for those in need. * Roquefort: No cheeses for us meeces. * Kimba: Scrooge liked the cold. He was hard and sharp as a flint, secretive self-contained as solentary as an oyster. * Cast from Sailor Moon: A Moon Star is Born: There goes Mr. Heartless. * Cast from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat: There goes Mr. Cruel. * Timon and Pumbaa: He never gives, he only takes, yes, that's his only rule. * The Powerpuff Girls: If bein' mean's a way of life he'll practice and rehearse. * Bernard: Then all that work is paying off, 'cause Scrooge is getting worse. (Yeah!) * Cast from The Jungle Book (That's What Friends Are For): Every day in every way, Scrooge is getting worse! * Zazu: I can't take it anymore! Clips/Years/Companies: * Twas the Fight Before Christmas (@2003 Warner Bros.) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon League; @1997 OLM) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (@1989-1990 Disney) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (@2007 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Christmas Who?; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Don't Mess with Maiasaura; @2007 Sunrise) * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze (@2001 Universal) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Universal) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (@1998 MGM) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Dragon Tales (Calling Dr. Zak; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Big Top, Scooby Doo (@2012 Warner Bros.) * Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Thief; @1965 Mushi Production) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa's Swan Song; @2001-2002 PBS) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (@1998 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Mee, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Rescuers Down Under (@1990 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney)